Emerald Eyes, Crimson Tears
by Burnt-Pigeons
Summary: Intent Emerald Eyes looked down upon her. “Gods, is she beautiful.” He remarked to himself. “If only I had left to be a knight…” He shook his head. “I’m a God! What more could I want!” “You could want love…” said and icy whisper next
1. Emerald Eyes, Crimson Tears

By: VanillaChocolate

Title: Emerald Eyes, Crimson Tears

Summary: Intent Emerald Eyes looked down upon her. "Gods, is she beautiful." He remarked to himself. "If only I had left to be a knight..." He shook his head. "I'm a God! What more could I want?!" "You could want love..." said and icy whisper next to him...

Pairing: N/?

Rating: Pg-13

A/N: I used French for the spell. Hopefully it's right... It is 'Raise this dead one.'

Disclaimer: I own Damien. That's all...

ΨΩΨΩΨΩ

Nealan of Queenscove or, that was what he used to be, for Gods don't need titles like that. Nealan was now Courus' Patron God of Love, and was known to most as "The Green Knight" for most thought that he was a knight. They were wrong. He was just a scholar with the gift, accepted to be a God by what he had done. He sighed, he could remember that day now...

{Flashback}

"Lever pronom adjectif un" Neal muttered, gathering his emerald gift and working his magic into the spell, as he stood before the body of a fellow colleague that was struck down by a Stormwing. As he finished the spell, a sudden flash of bright light gave him a scare, showing his pale features from the powerful working of the spell. "Hello dearie" the voice said. It was the graveyard hag. "Hello" Neal said, obviously displeased that his spell didn't work, but in awe that he is facing a Goddess.

The Graveyard Hag frowned. "Now, dearie, you of all people should know that only I can raise the dead." She scolded him. Neal sighed. "I only wish I could do that Grandmother" The Hag's lips tugged with a smile at this.

"Ah, but I know of one way you could!" Neal furrowed his 'brows in an inquiring gesture. "I could?" he asked, unsure if she was just joking. 'Grandmother' sighed. "Yes you could, but you might not be able to do just that. You'll probably do other things, like what you are assigned to do..." she trailed off and looked at Neal with a questioning stare.

Neal nodded at her eager to do this, to prove the scholars wrong. That is was possible to raise the dead; to be a God. Grandmother smiled. She gave him a small vile with some goopy purple liquid in it.

"At the next full moon, add ten drops of blood into this; one from each finger. Then you must drink it while standing in the moonlight. You will be stripped of your mortality." With those directions given, she disappeared once again in the bright light, leaving a cackle in her place.

Neal shook his head and waited...

{full moon}

Neal did as the Hag had instructed. He had no idea how painful this was going to be. He rose a few feet in the air, surrounded by the Emerald light of his gift, and the Silver light of the Gods' gift.

It felt as if his skin was slowly being ripped off his body and being replaced with sharp daggers that repeatedly stabbed him with the blade. He opened his mouth to cry out and scream in pain, but he made no sound as he paled.

Then, instantly it was over. He slowly drifted up to the Realms of the Gods, while blissfully falling into a peaceful sleep.

{end flashback}

Now, when mortals looked at him, or when he showed himself to them, this is what he wore. He wore a forest green tunic; embroidered with a gold trimming. His breeches were a darker shade of the forest green, and were embroidered at the cuffs near the feet. An emerald green loose shirt fluttered under his tunic, which accented his muscles and flowed out a bit at the wrists. They had golden leaves dressed all over it, not too much, but just a few to accent his tunic and slightly golden hair. The last accessory that he wore, was a crown of holly on top of his head.

Neal had been a God for about a year and three months now, and had always admired /his/ Lady Knight from the moment that he saw her, and had studied her, even fearing for her when he could do nothing about Blayce and what she did in Scancra.

He had always wanted to comfort her and was furious when his cousin Domitan of Masbolle tried to take her from him. Intent Emerald Eyes then looked down upon her. "Gods, is she beautiful." He remarked to himself. "If only I had left to be a knight..." He shook his head. "I'm a God! What more could I want?!" "You could want love..." said and icy whisper next to him.

Neal nodded with a sigh. "I only wish you weren't right Damien." Damien was the God of Ice and Flame. His golden eyes and sandy-colored hair had a small silver tint to it.

"It's like a curse on me!" Neal remarked with a scowl. He raised his hands up in frustration. "I am the God of Love! Why can't I stay away from my Seductress? Why can't I do anything about it!?"

"Maybe because it's true love..." trailed off Damien his voice now like the load roar of a large furnace. During the time that Neal had become a God, Damien had befriended Neal when no one else would. Suddenly he left, leaving Neal to think about what he said...

A/N: How do you like it? I /really/ should be working on my other stories but...I...BLAME THE PLOT BUNNIES!! But just as an reminder so you don't threaten to kill me about my other stories and updating, my Bday is in two days, my brother's is in three days, I go on vacation on August 21st, and don't come back till the 28th. Then I am sleeping over at my friend's house on the 29th. After that we are going to the LotR exhibit at the Museum on the 30th. After that, I have to go to school September 1st or September 3rd. I'm probably going to be busy during school so...yea...


	2. Elen Síla lumenn’ omentielvo

By: VanillaChocolate

Title: Emerald Eyes, Crimson Tears

Pairing: N/?

Disclaimer: Not Mine

A/N: Gah... so bored...driving to vacation. I promised and I'll update. Hopefully Neal, or anyone else, isn't OOC because Neal gets a little possessive and...grin just read. Here's your story.

Dedicated to: Kit and Gwen, I'll try to update soon...Read now! laughs and runs away

Ch2 i _Elen Síla lumenn' omentielvo /i _

Neal sat and thought about what Damien had said. After a while of thinking, he suddenly got tired and decided to take a nap after all, it was late. Of course, Gods don't need much sleep but Neal was tired or, he felt like he was tired. Wistfully thinking of Kel and well, pretty much hard thinking overall, got Neal tired.

As Neal started to get ready to go to sleep, he thought one last thing before he drifted off to sleep and dreams of Kel. "If I can't have her, no one can..."

All through the tiresome night, Neal had been dreaming of a certain Hazel-eyed Lady Knight. He thrashed in his bed and soon woke up to a sweaty brow, and was all tangled up in his sheets...on the floor.

Neal groaned. His head hurt and this was the third night this week that he had woken up like this, except he had never fell off the bed before and now he knew that he didn't like the experience. To Neal, waking up like this was frustrating.

He sighed and a very irritated expression was on his face as he flung the covers off him and started to walk to the bathroom to draw a bath, using a spark of his gift to heat the now-cold water to a perfect temperature.

After warming the bath, Neal started to undress himself and when he finished with that, he slowly lowered himself into the warm bath.

Slowly scrubbing himself gently with the strong-Lilac smelling soap and washing it off, he hopped out of the tub. Grabbing a towel that was on the sink (for Neal was a messy person, didn't like to lean up too much) he walked to his room to find that a pile of his clothes that he was going to were today was in a pile stacked neatly on the bed.

His current clothes for today was a light green shirt which accented his muscles and was practically his other shirt except for the fact that this was a lighter color and missed the leaves. Currently, Neal wore no tunic today, just a shirt and is breeches. The breeches were a light green, more of a mossy color than a light green.

Neal walked out into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of buttered toast before running out the door, heading towards his secret- well not so much of a secret to people, but no one goes there- place. Neal's place only consisted of a hidden grove that was surrounded by trees except for the fact that there was only enough room to get in between two trees.

He sighed and started to walk over to a large; almost flat rock and sat down to it, putting his feet in the icy water running next to the rock that was running along the right side of it, which led to the pond in the middle of the grove.

As soon as Neal sat down, he was lost in his thought before he noticed a voice calling him. It was Diane. Neal smiled and started to listen as he looked at her and started to frown as her shaky voice told him what happened. "It was horrible!" Diane sobbed. "She kissed him right in front of me, I was hidden by the way, and then she smirked! The devil! And i _then _ /i after she was gone, he noticed I was there he went up to me and kissed me! I hate him! I hate Numair! How could he do something like this to me?!" Diane paused to take a breath then, while turning her head up to the sky she added "Please help me..." before the image faded...

A/N: likie? Hmm...I hope so...well, still in the car -.-;; not fun...


	3. Non, Nen

By: VanillaChocolate

Title: Emerald Eyes, Crimson Tears

Pairing: N/?

Disclaimer: Simple. Not mine. I do wish to own Neal though...

A/N: sobs I can't post! i or /i go on the internet! sob If you're wondering what the last chappie's title was, it was elvish and meant "A star shines upon the hour of our meeting" If I got that right...I'll try to use elvish so...just so ya know

Dedicated to: Gwen and Kit...Again... Hope you like! I'll try to talk to you guys soon umm....Here ya go!

i _Ch3_ _Non, Nen _ /i 

Neal nodded in understanding and thought about what he could do to help Diane. It was a troubling situation, in his mind at least. It was getting hot out so Neal went to the water and stripped off his shirt and jumped in feeling an adrenaline rush as he dove into the deep water.

Neal gasped as he accidentally gulped down some the icy cold water and couldn't breathe. Of course, Neal forgot that he was underwater and when he tried to gulp in air for his emptying lungs, he breathed in water.

Neal flailed around in the water, trying to find the air that deprived his lungs. By flailing around, Neal suddenly felt a soft, grainy bottom. It was sand. Neal was partly relieved by this and gulped in more water, then cursed which, got him more water in his mouth..

Neal finally got his head together and groped at the sandy bottom with his feet, trying to find a hard enough surface to push off from. He found his surface and pushed off from it, gratefully gulping up air as his head it the top, fast as he could.

Neal sighed and hit himself in the head for his foolishness. The result of hitting himself left him in the water again, only this time; he was floating on top of the water, not drowning underneath it as he was before.

He sighed and just lay there for a while, basking in the water as the sun dried his front and as the water kept his back wet until he flipped over. It was quite...too quiet...he could barely hear any birds and he couldn't hear the fish...well, maybe he could but all he did hear was "blub...blub" or something relative to that.

A loud grumble interrupted the silence as Neal jumped, as well as you could jump in water and started looking around for the noise that had stopped, as he started to swim towards the shore and plopped down on it and realized where the noise was coming from.

It was his stomach. Neal laughed as he recognized the noise. It was about time he had lunch, and wasn't used to the food even now. He wasn't used to that, the fact that he didn't need to eat, and the fact that girls didn't swarm over him as they used to, hanging off his every word. The last fact was a bit of a relief, but now that he knew about his love, nothing could stand between them in Neal's eyes at least...but he didn't know of the _ i other /i _ one...

A/N: sorry it's so short. The title is "I am I was." I thought it would fit...Hope you like!


	4. Girithron

By: VanillaChocolate

Title: Emerald Eyes, Crimson Tears

Pairing: N/?

Disclaimer: Simple. Not mine. I do wish to own Neal though...

A/N: This was written late at night sorry if it's kind of bad... I uhh... didn't know the date of this, or if it had one so...

Dedicated to: Kizzeh! My friend and fellow Kealer...cough ahem...not saying that this will be a Keal cough

_ i Ch4 Girithron /i _

After taking his quick swim, Neal started to head back to his house and sat on his bed before sleep overtook him...

Neal struggled through is dream-like coma state, and stopped suddenly at the scene that presented itself before him.

_ i Kel shivered and pulled her light snow-dotted cloak closer to her body muttering something along the lines of getting a better cloak. At the sound of hoof beats, Kel looked up from the snow covered ground as she waited outside the Palace walls and near the stables. _

_She looked towards the sound, through the falling snow and grinned, starting to run at the deep copper horse with a shout. "Ian!" she shouted, her voice half muffled by the light green scarf that she wore wrapped snugly around her face._

_The rider looked up from his horses' mane and smiled. His face was uncovered by a scarf and you could clearly see his light grey eyes soften with emotion. Ian jumped off his horse, his sandy-blonde hair flipping across his face as he rushed towards Kel and glanced at is horse fleeing to the stable. _

_Ian of Eagles Peak was a handsome fellow, as noted by the women, ran up to Kel and hugged her gratefully. "I missed you" he murmured into her hair and slid his hands slightly lower than protocol allowed. Kel leaned away from him and playfully swatted his nose._

_"Down boy down" Kel said mockingly as she was swept into another hug. "I missed you to" she whispered into his chest. Ian was at least half a head taller than Kel and she was tall by herself. /i _

Neal glared at this new boy. Kel was his! Not some prissy little boy's! Neal then went back to watching them again, hoping for the worst...

_ i Kel snuggled a bit closer to Ian and all was silent except for some slight crunching of the snow from someone's feet as the snow fell around them. Kel suddenly shivered and felt cool fingers place themselves at her chin, indicating for Kel to look up._

_Kel looked up into worried grey eyes and a frown. "Are you cold?" Ian asked with concern as he stared into her eyes, looking for emotion. Kel nodded slightly and Ian wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her passionately. /i _

Neal felt his fists clench and the air around him slowly turning icy. He then looked at Kel, willing that those were his lips that she kissed, that it was his body that warmed her. Neal sighed and struggled to see the picture again...

i _After taking his lips off hers, Ian suddenly felt a change in the air, like someone was watching them and didn't like it. Kel then said, albeit regretfully that she had to go inside, her friends were waiting for her. _

_"Can I come?" Ian asked with hope and Kel nodded a yes then turned around and left, heading for her rooms. _

_"Kel!" a shout chorused through the room as cheers were being given at this small congregation of friends. Kel smiled and rushed to hug her all of her friends saying "This is Ian he's my-" /i _

And as soon as the dream started, it ended again leaving Neal to ponder all this newfound information. Neal was furious. Kel wasn't supposed to be with him!

Neal sighed and got out of bed, taking a quick bath to wash away his worries and brushing his teeth. When he walked out of the bathroom, he scrounged up some clothes from his clothe drawer and started to put them on.

The clothes that he had was a crisp white shirt let was cut with a v-shape at the top to show off his lean, muscular chest and a raven black pair of pants that flowed out a bit at his feet.

Quickly Neal ran his hand through his hair and walked out the door, planning on visiting Sarra.

Author's Drabble woo! Yet another chapter done! Short but ' it's got a lot of info there.... ' well...

ï¯¼ Duckeh! Lol it looks like a duckeh to me... btw has anyone who's reading my drabble, played Runescape? It's fun! On that I'm 2 fire moon2 in case you want to drabble with me ' well then umm....here's a challenge from me!

Do an x-over with Tamora Pierce and Harry Potter. It has to have Moony/Ginny the young Moony and a dead Dom, Kel paired up with Neal, the words imploded, cheese, and someone has to say "It's time to die...for you..." somewhere in the story. Umm...

So! That's my drabble for this chappie! Go me!! Woohoo!


	5. Mel Nin

By: VanillaChocolate

Title: Emerald Eyes, Crimson Tears

Pairing: N/?

Disclaimer: Simple. Not mine. I do wish to own Neal though...

Drabble time: This was written late at night sorry if it's kind of bad... I uhh... didn't know the date of this, or if it had one so... O.o ch. 4 was better than my other ones? beams thanks! Maybe I'll write this late at night some more... Girithron meant... looks it up December. This one is "My love" And no, Neal does not like Sarra, except in a mother-like way.

Dedicated to: GWENNEH!!! Or, Gwenny Girl as her name is on ff.n. READ HER K/Z!! It is the best! No Yuki/Neal! cheers I'm wicked happy because I'm in it! beams

_ i Ch5 Mel Nin /i _

Neal knocked at the door to Sarra's cottage. Loud knocks ran throughout the house and found Sarra in her garden out back, tending her plants. It took Neal about an hour to get here and his crisp white shirt was miraculously, still clean.

But then again...His shirts were always clean, they were made that way or else they would all be dirty because Neal was scurrying about the Realms of the Gods, exploring everywhere.

Sarra, Diane's Mum, or The Green Lady, opened the door and grinned when she saw who it was. "Come in, Come in!" she said cheerily as she ushered Neal in. After leading Neal to the kitchen, she quickly asked why he was here and that he should come more often, also scolding him for not coming in a while.

Neal sat and listened to Sarra talk while looking her over. She had an ocean green dress on that flowed at the sleeves and was embroidered in dark emerald green with a slightly low cleavage.

Neal shook his head and lost his trail of thought before dimly registering that Sarra was asking him a question. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" he said with the polite respect his own mother would have.

"I said why did you come? Surely not just for a visit" Neal did an awkward grin. Sarra could always read him like an open book with its words in bold and the print was big.

"I came because your daughter asked me for help" Neal said uncertainly. Sarra frowned and shook her head "its Numair again, isn't it?" She asked knowingly.

Neal gravely nodded. "This time it's him and another Lady" he replied, reminiscing on the last time that this happened.

Sarra and Neal then talked for a while longer, the talks resulting in the fact that Sarra would now take any further issues concerning her daughter.

Effortlessly after that, Neal walked out the door to Sarra's house after saying goodbye. As he walked out, he felt as if a great burden or part of it was lifted off his shoulders.

A/D: Well, that's a short chapter...: frowns: but it has some detail and stuff... I'll try to get another chapter up soon.


	6. Vanwarín

By: The Midnight Line

Title: Emerald Eyes, Crimson Tears

Pairing: N?

Disclaimer: Simple. Not mine.

A/N: Okay well here it is. I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but I'll do that now. "

**Chapter 6: **_Vanwa-rín_

"Kel…" A voice called out to her, from beside her on the bed. Kel murmured something incoherent and snuggled up to the warm Ian, not wanting to wake up yet. "Do I have to get up?" he asked him tiredly, face against the man's chest. Ian smiled at his Kel, and wrapped his arms around her lovingly. The Scancra war was a few years over, and Ian had come back from protecting a village, holding classes to teach the villagers how to defend themselves. Ian had been traveling with Third Company of the King's Own, so he had gotten to know the fellow Dom of Masbolle better. The weird thing was that, Dom said he had a cousin, and had teared a bit when asked where he was. But this was when they first met, a…year or so ago...

_---Flashback---_

"_Hey Dom" Ian greeted warmly, riding his horse up next to Dom's own warhorse. "Hey Ian…" Dom said softly seemingly depressed. Ian frowned. Not many things could make Dom feel this way, for Ian had had never seen him like this. Dom was usually so cheerful. "Something wrong?" he asked as the company stopped for the night, settling down. Dismounting from his horse, he grasped the reins from Dom's horse and his and waited for the man to dismount. Dom dismounted, though slowly and followed Ian as he led the horses to the water bank, to drink some water and wash them down. Waiting for Dom to speak, he let the horses drink their fill before grabbing a brush and brushing them down softly. Finally Dom spoke. His voice was hoarse as if he was forced to say it. He knew he had to get it out, but that didn't mean that he wanted to say anything._

"_It started like this…I have a cousin, Nealan of Queenscove…" he started, as Ian listened patiently. "He…He was dared by a colleague- he's a scholar- to raise their friend from the dead, his best friend in fact." Dom's voice broke. "I tried to stop him! I did!" he said, tears falling down his cheeks steadily. He tried to wipe them away, but they just kept on coming. He truly loved his cousin, and didn't want him to die. He remembered the last time they had talked, before Dom tried to reason with him. It was the time that Dom played a joke on Meathead, and never said sorry. Of course, he tried to but forgot to say it the last time they talked. Dom's thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "Stop What? It'll help if you talk about it" Ian said truthfully. For it had only been a few weeks ago since his mum died, and the weight was a bit heavy on his shoulders, but he found out that talking about it helped a lot. _

"_He…He tried to raise it. But failed…The Graveyard Hag visited him, and offered the chance to be a God. Meathead, the stubborn- well he wanted to show them…so he did it. He did it. He took her offer. Or I think….On the full moon; he got stripped of his skin. I saw it. I witnessed it. I tried to stop him, he tried to scream. Then his body fell to the ground. No soul was in it. He was dead the moment it touched the ground." Dom rubbed his eyes wiping the tears away, though the tears were falling more steadily now. _

_Ian moved over to Dom, saddened by his story. "So…Neal's not…" Dom shook his head, Ian didn't finish. _

_----End Flashback---  
_

"Hey Kel…." Ian started to ask, wondering. "Yea?" she murmured, not fully awake yet. "Do you know a Neal?" he asked her, eyes looking over her face which seemed so perfect to him. Kel froze. "N…Neal?" she said softly, sitting up and avoiding Ian's gaze. "Yes…I knew a Neal…" she told him very softly, not looking at him.

--Flashback---

"_Neal, this is my friend Kel, Kel Meathead." a young Domitan of Masbolle spoke to his cousin and crush. "Pleased to meet you Kel" Neal said with a grin, shaking her hand. Kel smiled back at him, shaking as well. The emerald eyes of the man had entranced Kel so much back then. She wanted to ask him where he lived or something, but that would be kind of rude, wouldn't it? "Hello Neal" she said softly, staring up into those deep eyes from across the table. Leaning forward slightly, she saw that Neal was too. Lost in her surroundings, she didn't notice when Dom tapped her shoulder. Then she jumped, hearing a cough. It was Dom. Kel and Neal both blushed furiously, seeing what they were about to do. _

_--End Flashback—_

But that was a while ago. A long while ago and she had no word of Neal since then. It seemed that he had forgotten about her. About that kiss they almost shared…

A/N: Okay then, I updated. It's not so long, but hey, it's a start to an update. I'm going to try to update more, and might start writing another chapter soon. Oh, I think I said that Neal never knew Kel before, but he forgot about her. You know how Scholars are. -.-'

Oh Yes, the title means

Lost Remembrance. It kind of fits, don't ya think?


	7. Beautiful Boys

By: The Midnight Line.

Title: _Emerald Eyes, Crimson Tears_

Summary: Intent Emerald Eyes looked down upon her. "Gods, is she beautiful." He remarked to himself. "If only I had left to be a knight…" He shook his head. "I'm a God! What more could I want!" "You could want love…" said and icy whisper next to him…

Pairing: K/N?

Rating: Pg-13

A/N: Alright, Alright, So maybe I lied. Well, this is trying to be a really long update for all you guys. Only Because I want you to love me. 3

Oh and If you don't like the fact that Damien is paired…please file a neat and orderly complaint. Giggle.

And one reviewer asked me if this was going to be a Kel/Ian fic, or a Kel/Damien fic. She begged it to be one of those, because, and I quote "kel/neal is wierd.!" No, it wasn't planned to be and I don't see it changing at the moment, so if you want Kel/OC, then I'm afraid this isn't the story you're after.

Oh.My.God. I can't believe it's been a _year _since I started this. Wow…

Anyway, if any of you _lovely _reviewers want to bug me to update at least once every two weeks, please help me remember and get inspiration. Hint: Green Day is love, but Avril Lavinge is muse. xD

So are tacos. But that's another story o-o.

Kthxbye.

I don't own Green Day, Avril Lavigne, Franz Ferdinand or any of Tamora Pierce's characters.

------

**Chapter 7: Beautiful Boys on a Beautiful Dance Floor!**

(Damien's POV)

I stared up at the man in the clearing and frowned at him. "A copper for your thoughts?" I said with a grin, trying to cheer Neal up. He shook his head and remained emotionless, very unlike himself.

"What's wrong? Is it that Kel girl again?"

He gave a dry laugh.

"_That Kel girl again_? Isn't it _always _about Kel for me?"

I supposed so, but did not reply.

Neal sighed. "She's with this boy named Ian. What am I to do?"

I frowned at the boy, but I felt a great deal of pity for him. Love was such a meddlesome affair and he didn't deserve such a burden. Nor did he deserve the burden of being a God, either. Mortals tended to think that being an all-powerful God would make everything a thousand times easier. Certainly it had its perks – power, health, daily worship routines on your behalf… but anything you had as a mortal was gone.

"Doesn't something that aches so much..." I began, but cut myself off short. This was his choice, I supposed. Neal knew far more about love and mortal relationships than I did. I continued nonetheless. "You should really let her go. Loving a mortal… Is a complicated business and it will only result in you getting yourself hurt." I commented off-handedly.

Neal sighed. "If it were only that easy to just drop her and forget just like that." He snapped his fingers. "But I can't. It's as if I've been told by another power – above a God – to love her, want her… even need her forever." He spoke slowly as though he was just coming to terms with this information himself.

This snapped me out of my daze and I turned to him. "I know how you feel." I whispered my voice barely audible. "But you're going to just have to let her go, some time…" I looked up at Neal, trying to see if he had heard me or not.

Apparently he hadn't and I smiled slightly to myself. I repeated a bit more forcefully this time around. "You're going to have to let her go, eventually." Neal only nodded slowly.

"That seems to be something rather difficult for me to accept."

I nodded at Neal before slowly waltzing away from him. He walked the opposite direction from me, no doubt wanting to have a moment with his own feelings and thoughts. He really should let those things go now that he was immortal. Turning about, I watched him approach the clearing by the lake.

Kneeling down, he placed his hand in the water and stirred the crystalline liquid and watched as the colors swirled about wildly. His face soon twisted into an emotion that I was all too familiar with upon his face. That was before the trees covered what was happening to the young god.

Something happened to me a while back – I'm not sure what it did, but the feeling was bizarre... Maybe it happens to all gods from Tortall, some sort of 'initiation', perhaps? I don't know. The initiation that I speak of was an emotional trial – no doubt a way for the Great Gods to assure themselves that the new Gods are above mortals. I had fallen in love with a mortal, just as Neal had, and I had been forced to endure the cruel truth: I could never touch the woman I loved ever again.

Even as an all-mighty God, pain and heartbreak seem to exist. The greatest sorrow of my heart was watching the lady who I loved move on away from me, and eventually she forgot. Even as a God I had to watch people pass away before my eyes and I could do nothing to prevent their pain – or mine. With every death, tear and heartbreak my own heart ached horribly. I wanted to save everyone, I wanted to save myself. But even as a God I was prevented from doing so.

It had happened to me, and I was bloody frustrated. I didn't understand the "rules" back then, not nearly as much as I do now. I couldn't understand why I was not able to see my love, Gwen, or hold her…as I used to do before I became a god. Before everything else…

If I close my eyes, I can remember her:

I can remember her straight dark brown hair and how it felt like the finest of silk. If I concentrate I can remember the days we spent by the shore and how her hair shone brilliantly in the sun. Blue, black, purple – it seemed that all those colours had become one as she twirled about underneath the sun… I worshipped her like a Goddess. My own living, breathing Goddess. I suppose how things have turned out that there is some irony…

Oh Gods… memories come pouring back.

My arms encircling her slim frame… lips pressed against her full, pink rose petals of lips. Oh, how soft her lips were – my lips ache simply thinking of how delicate she felt when she was in my arms. The intense desire to kiss her… she was truly beautiful.

Along the shoreline her eyes matched the sea – bright blues and greens danced shamelessly in her laughing eyes, and when she told me about how she wanted to be with me forever I believed her… those eyes comforted me. I've tried to re-create the color of her eyes utilizing the lake that is here, but I've had no luck. It would seem that what is natural in the mortal world cannot be duplicated in the Realm of the Gods, even when the lake is as pure as Gwen's soul…

I used to think I would remember every thought and every moment I had spent with her – but now, with each passing instant my memories faded and disappeared in the Realms of the Gods. Who would remember Damien? Who would remember his kin, his love… his life? There was no Damien now. There was only a shadow of a mortal-turned-God.

I can still feel the hurt, the pain… the worry that Gwen must have experienced when I disappeared from her life forever. How many years has it been for her since I came to this lifeless land? I wanted to marry that woman, and now I doubt that she's even living. Perhaps she left for another man? If she did then I suppose she thought that I had run from her – to escape from the pressure of a serious relationship?

I pray that she knows me better than that.

For months, maybe years – it could have been an eternity for all I know – I tried to contact her in some way possible. How my heart ached… how I bled. I never reached her. Did she feel me? Can she feel me now? I don't know any more. It's hard to retain your faith in humanity when you are their faith, but you feel nothing more than pain. Mortals living off my pain. Gwen, did she feel my pain? No… if she did I am sure I would have felt her tears.

When I became a full-fledged God was the day that I accepted that I had to let her go. Of course, since I was a God I could peer into the mortal realms to watch every person on that planet continue on with a hope that there was something great about to happen to them. Very few knew true sorrow… the pain of being alone.

When I finally summoned the courage to look upon Gwen, my heart shattered once more. She was betrothed. All the happy paintings I had created of me returning to her, and her being at peace by my side once more faded in that instant. I felt immense anger.

Years passed, and I like to think even though she's now married that she doesn't care for the man. Truth is, I still don't know. In a cruel twist of fate, that uncertainty keeps me happy. I hate uncertainty because no matter what happens, someone will get hurt. I want it to stay in this state of uncertainty, but I know it can't. At least I can taste a shred of the happiness I once had as I watch her with another man.

I should be happy that she's happy. But I just don't know…She doesn't look happy. Her eyes don't dance like they used to. In an agonizing effort to keep myself going each day, I pray that some day I might be able to hold her once more. Save her from the Black God… bring her home. Perhaps we might be the forbidden lovers… or perhaps we could carry on like Sarra and… no, no… some things don't always work out in such a majestic way.

At least not for me.

At last a thought comes to me: the spring equinox. Grinning, I trotted off for Neal after banishing my darker thoughts.

I could see Gwen again.

---

(Neal's Pov)

As Damien left, I dragged my fingers around the lake's water in lazy circles and let my mind wander. Many thoughts surfaced from the depths of my mind, many were focused on Dom, Kel and the swine, Ian.

What had Dom done without me? Probably not a lot, I mused with a sad grin.

Soon enough my thoughts were all on Kel and Ian. I didn't care for Ian at all. Feeling an intense need to see what Kel was doing, I withdrew my hand from the pool of water and gazed intensely into its depths as a picture began to form…

And then I froze. I couldn't do this, it wasn't right. I was…It would only make me angrier. I was sure that if I saw anything with the two together that it would only make my intense desire to kill the boy even fierier.

Dom. I would check on Dom, instead. Staring into the water once more, I tried to conjure up an image of Domitan of Masbolle, and it took a few moments before it worked.

_Dom grinned at Kel, hanging off Ian's arm. "You look _fantastic _Milady." He complimented her with a wide grin, holding a drink glass in one hand. Ian smiled at the soldier, "Back off, girl's mine." He said playfully, bringing Kel closer and wrapping her in a hug. The Lady Knight was wearing an emerald green dress- _

-Accents her eyes. I noted, scowling slightly. Damnable boy.

_-The dress itself was intricate; a few golden-colored leaves were embroidered trailing down one side of the dress; the neckline not too low and not too high.-_

_-_A bit lower than Kel's taste, from what I could tell, but I bet Ian tricked her into doing it. Accursed boy.

-_As Ian gazed into Kel's eyes from the tight hug, and then…he lowered his face down to hers-_

I stopped instantly. _No way in the nine hells was I going to witness Kel and Ian kiss. _It must have been the Midwinter ball that they were at. I remember those dances. Those were so much fun…when I could go, at least. Most times I was "sucking face with a book" as they so tormented me about reading.

But it didn't really matter what they thought, did it? Of course it didn't. Besides, it didn't mean anything now. I ran my hand through my hair with another sigh. What should I do about Kel and Ian? There was not much that I could do, besides sit back and watch…Damien wasn't of any help to me; he didn't know _anything _about this kind of stuff.

_After all, he was born a god. _

A/N: Done…Five Pages. 3 Sorry if it's still short. D;

I apologize for lack of Elvish title, but I lost my book. T-T

Guess you'll just have to make do with English.

Song lyric part of Franz Ferdinand's song 'Michael.' xD

Credit Goes where Credit Is Due, I suppose. Thanks so much to Naomi, for beta-ing this and making it so much better than it was before. Hearts for you. Next chap will be up as soon as I can get it out, so…Later. ;D


	8. Just A Shot Away From You

By: The Midnight Line.

Title: _Emerald Eyes, Crimson Tears_

Summary: Intent Emerald Eyes looked down upon her. "Gods, is she beautiful." He remarked to himself. "If only I had left to be a knight…" He shook his head. "I'm a God! What more could I want!" "You could want love…" said and icy whisper next to him…

Pairing: K/N

Rating: Pg-13

A/N: Alright, here's another chapter for you loving reviewer people.

Yes…There will be a bit of switching of povs…-sweatdrop- Sorry if it's bad…

Disclaimer: Nothing really is mine. .. I wish though. Especially Neal. Teehee.

Oh. I can't remember where in nine hells I got this title. But I think it's from Avril Lavinge…Or Franz. –sweatdrop- It's not mine, that I know. D:

Yes, I _know _Diane is spelled…Daine…Or vice versa. Dx and I _will _go and fix that as soon as I get a chance. Sorry for the delay, I'll get the second chapter up tomorrow.

I crave your reviews. :B

**Chapter Nine: Just A Shot Away From You**

---

(Gwen's POV)

It had been a few years since he had left me for the dead. You left me for this little bastard of a husband. I never understood why, exactly, that he had gone. But he had just…disappeared. And on the day of the wedding too! I really loved Damien with all my heart, but it just seems as it couldn't…be anymore.

Did he leave me for a blonde wench with a big bosom? Was she top-heavy? I just didn't know. But for the year and a half that I had known him…He just didn't seem like the kind of guy that would do something like this to a girl- to me!

He told me he loved me. What do you think love means? Love is such a complicated word. It means so much…and yet, to think that Damien would just…fake the word. Fake what love actually means…That might be the part that hurt me the most. Played me for a fool he did. And it hurt.

But then again…Damien could…could always-something could have happened that separated us, something that was unexpected, or unwanted. Gee, I hope it was the last option.

I couldn't just sit there. Sit there and wait. Sit there and be touched by this-this _bastard _whom I don't even remotely _like. _It was hell, I tell you. And that's when I left. That's when I killed him; when I killed the fat bastard.

And I couldn't take it anymore. So I left. I left the place, the house, my world…The place that meant so much to me. I laughed bitterly, kicking a stone in the path- which was fairly hard to do in a skirt. It only meant _anything _with Damien there. That's all it meant, that's how much he meant to me. Hell, it was a big house, lavish with expensive furnishings, but none of that stuff really mattered much, when the thing that was there was gone.

Damien.

My Damien.

-----

"The Spring Equinox?" I repeated, unsure of what Damien was implying.

"Yes, of course! We can se- You can see Kel again!" 'We'? What did he mean by 'We'? But, it didn't really matter, now did it? I…I could see Kel again! It seems that the Gods were smiling on our favor, as the spring equinox was coming up-and fast. Faster for us, as years can go by in the mortal world and we'd only think it was a month.

Pity, it was. We might have missed it, if we didn't watch close enough. Minutes here were hours there, seconds here were minutes there, and etcetera, etcetera. So If we didn't hurry…

I sighed slightly. What if we didn't make it? All my hopes crashed then.

"Damien." I spoke his name, waiting for him to answer.

"Yes?"

"What If we don't make it…?" I trailed off, uncertain what to say.

"We will."

Came the quick reply. I had to smile at this. But I nodded and well…We'd get prepared for this.

"Well, see you later, at the Equinox." I grinned at his smile and we turned away, me going to my place…him going to wherever it that Damien was.

----

(3rd person.)

Neal, after talking with Damien about the whole Equinox thing, was walking to his house. Stripping himself of his shirt, Neal stretched a bit before laying on the bed with a small grin. He couldn't really believe what was going to happen, he couldn't imagine that he'd meet Kel…and Dom…

How long since he'd last seen the bloody git that was his cousin? Years; seemed like centuries.

To be able to meet Kel and Dom…How would that happen?

Neal shrugged the worry off quickly enough. "Damien will know how, he'll set everything up." The boy stated aloud, hushing his worry. And with that, Neal closed his emerald green eyes and willed himself to sleep, to get away from this strange feeling in his gut, swirling around his head- all this-at least temporarily.

---

Ian walked down to the stables, away from Kel, away from the palace. Quickly, he saddled his deep copper mare, Kyso, and led her out of the stables, going slowly as they reached the path to the forest. Quickly now, Ian placed one leg into a stirrup and another over the side of the horse, slipping his other foot into the stirrup.

Swiftly, the horse and man sped through the path, heading towards the forest. It took a few minutes to find the place, deep into the forest. But soon enough they came upon it. More like stumbled into it, actually. Ian looked around the area and behind him, checking to see if anyone was there, or coming. As another precaution, he sent his gift to scan the area, double-checking his sight.

But it turns out that nobody was there.

Except **_her. _**


	9. We Could Be Laughing Lovers!

By: The Midnight Line.

Title: _Emerald Eyes, Crimson Tears_

Summary: Intent Emerald Eyes looked down upon her. "Gods, is she beautiful." He remarked to himself. "If only I had left to be a knight…" He shook his head. "I'm a God! What more could I want!" "You could want love…" said an icy whisper next to him…

Pairing: K/N

Rating: Pg-13

A/N: EGHEGEG. My internet is down, has been down since Friday, the…eleventh, I think. Anyway, sometime close to that.

And we got it back sometime. I Can't remember. . 

Anyway (again) I have another chappie for you. Like THE OTHER ONE!

I thought so. 3

Well, continuing:

And no, I don't have anything against slash. Slash is actually pretty spiffy. But Neal…Is just not the slash type. …Yeah…

Oh. Disclaimer. Well, I don't own anything. This title belongs to Franz Ferdinand. Found it in the song…uh…one of his songs, anyway. 3

**Chapter Ten: We Could Be Laughing Lovers!**

_**(Ian's POV) **_

She was standing in the middle of the clearing, long brown hair flowing in the breeze, her magnificent dark blue dress was hugging her sweet curves and made her hair seem…bluer.

I hopped off Kyso energetically, barely holding in my emotions. I couldn't wait to see her; I couldn't believe that she was here, now. But I ran over to the girl, hugging her close and tight. She laughed softly at my motion, in turn wrapping her arms around me and hugging me back.

My eyes ran over the intricate lacings of the dress as I pulled away slightly. The Dark blue changing darker and lighter as she moved around, the dress was woven with silver at the sides and was the finest silk that could be gotten.

"Did you do it, Gwen?" I questioned softly, pulling the girl closer again.

_**(Neal)**_

A night went by, dreamless night.

I woke up with not too much on my mind-I was in a hazy blur as I got up in the morning. Mornings did that to me. But hey, not everyone can be a morning person.

I stumbled over to the bathroom, going over to the sink. Quickly I splashed some of the water in it on my face, cringing slightly as the cold water awakened my body.

But then again, warm water wouldn't be so effective, would it? I was now fairly awake and getting ready to go out.

Oh.

Snapping my fingers together quickly, my outfit changed from what I usually wore- I forgot to change yesterday- into something simple.

I slipped on a dark grey T-shirt sort-of-thing, with a picture of a wolf on it. Dom got me this as a joke for my birthday. Trust me; you _don't _want to know the story behind this. I chuckled slightly to myself, remembering the whole story behind the shirt. Anyway, for pants I pulled on some black pants-too big for me.

Alright, so maybe I didn't look as nice as I did, but today I was feeling particularly lazy-not too caring about my looks. I know, I know, shocking. Go Cry about it.

I sighed now, remembering my mum.

Believe it or not, I used to dress like this all the time.

That was before mum got so…

Demanding.

Before Queenscove wasn't doing so good, before I had to stop whatever I was doing at the Palace and be a scholar. But that had only brought me _hell. _

I stopped doing the things I liked to be doing-besides reading, I only got more attached to that; and had to stop wearing the things that I preferred, what I was accustomed to. And because I had to leave, I never got a chance to meet Kel, to be with her.

…Unless I drove her crazy, which, as Dom tells me, I tend to do.

Both girls and boys-though with the boys, nowhere near the same way.

Anyway, so my mum made my life _hell. _Though I suppose I shouldn't blame her too much for it.

…Whatever.

Shaking my head softly, I walked out of the house, shoving my hands in the pockets as I walked around, wondering where Damien was.

"Of course I did it." Came her quick reply. I smiled. "Good." Gwen of Eagle's Peak. Had a nice ring to it.

I pulled away form her slightly.

"So you got rid of my brother, I take it?"

"Yes."

I opened my mouth to speak again, but she continued.

"Yes, It's where no one will care to look." I nodded smiling wider at my Gwen. That's what I liked about her. She could do anything, and was so strong. And yet, I could take care of her. Perfect.

I pulled her close again, for I might not be able to see her for a while. Kel was getting suspicious, when I left her for hours at a time, returning freshly clean, although now I dry off before. But it's getting harder to produce lies about why I'm gone…

I shook my head.

"Gwen, love…" I trailed off, stroking her hair softly. She looked up at me, seemingly knowing that something bad was coming next.

"I can't- I probably can't see you again for a while, it will ruin the whole thing if Kel find-"Gwen's sharp remark cut him off.

"Well, We don't let the girl find out, now will we?"

I smiled and shook my head softly. "I must depart, Kel is getting anxious. Dear god, the woman can't bear to part from me for two minutes!" I gave Gwen a quick kiss before going over to Kyso and hopping up on her getting ready to go.

"Bye, Love…" Gwen whispered softly, a tear streaking down her cheek as Ian rode away.


End file.
